Shadow studies
by Zeldafan68
Summary: A girl walks to school on a regular day on a regular neighborhood. A sudden thud occurs behind her, and she turns to see Shadow Link laying unconscious and wounded on her block. She decides to help him, and a friendship develops from the dark entity and the normal girl. Rated T to be safe


(Ugh, I wish I had someone to help me take care of my house, but my parents are dead…)

I walked to school, and suddenly heard a yelp as something fell with a thud.  
"WAH!" I yelped.

A boy about my age lay there, wounded. He had black hair and a very pale complexion. He had on a black tunic and it was stained with blood.

"Sh-shadow..?" I stammered.

I quickly ran for the wounded soldier, and carried him bridal style into my house.

(I'll have to call the school, say I'm not able to come due to a problem with my house.)

I quickly dialed the school.

"Hello?" The receptionist answered.

"Hi. It's Rachel. I need to stay home today. I need to fix something major in my house and I'm going to make sure it's not too serious." I said convincingly.

"Okay. I'll mark you as excused. If you need anything else, let me know." She said.

"I will. Thanks." I said.

I quickly hung up, and brought out antiseptic and some linens. I heard that if you boil linens, they would be sterile, so I quickly got a pan of water, and started the stove. The water boiled in a minute, and I placed the linens in.

I let them boil for 15 minutes, and got out the antiseptic. I walked for the spare bedroom where I had placed Shadow. He slowly opened his eyes, which were pure red, yet filled with sadness.

"Who..?" He asked weakly.

"Nobody important. Just relax. I'm going to treat your wound. This'll sting…" I murmured softly.

He braced himself, and I wiped the wound with antiseptic. He let out a hiss of pain, and I held back tears.

"Easy. I know it hurts." I choked.

I finished cleaning the wound, and wrapped the linens tightly around the wounds.

"Where did you learn your skill with medicine..?" He asked, once I was done.

"I had to. My parents were really sick and we couldn't afford a doctor. So I had tried my best to replace a doctor, but...it wasn't enough." I looked away. I felt a hand on my cheek, and I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Thank you." He murmured.

I smiled.

"I couldn't leave you to die in the street. I wanted to save you." I said.

-A couple of months later-

"Ready, Shadow? I bet you'll like school. It'll be a lot more fun now that you're here." I said happily.

"I'm coming, Rachel." He answered.

He emerged in a black hoodie and with his hair covering one eye. He wore a pair of jeans and a pair of black boots.

"You look great!" I grinned.

"I have to admit, these clothes are way more cozy." He said with a laugh.

"Um. I was wondering what to call you. I can't call you 'shadow'." I said worriedly.

"Um. How about Kaze?" He suggested.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go." He urged.

We both ran out of the house, laughing like a couple of children. Him because he finally is able to go outside, me because I finally had a potential boyfriend.

We arrived at the bus stop, and gathered ourselves, though still grinning.

"Rachel?" A voice asked.

I looked up, seeing Amber.

"Hey. I want you to meet Kaze. He's going to our school now." I explained.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Amber yelped.

I cringed.

"We'll. Talk. About. It. Later." I muttered under my breath just loud enough for Shadow and Amber to hear me.

I boarded the bus, Shadow between us.

"So, Kaze, Where are you from? You shouldn't be with that _loser_. Be with me, cutie."

He balled up his fists.

"She's not worth it, Kaze. Don't get into a fight. You know what we talked about." I added, discreetly mentioning to him that he was not allowed to kill anyone for any reason.

"Leave her alone. I don't like girls with fake poofy lips, anyway." He said venomously.

Amber and I had to cover our mouths to keep from laughing at her expression.

My shoulders were shaking so hard I could barely conceal laughs.

"Shut it, Dirt queen." She spat.

She left, and he smiled.

"Am I amusing you?" He asked wryly.

"You just put down the prettiest and most popular girl in school." I said between laughs.

"I thought you were the prettiest, so I thought you were the most popular." He ruffled my hair.

Amber was obviously jealous. She loved dark link in the four swords manga. But Shadow was positively from Ocarina of time.

"Rachel? What are you brooding on?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing. I will ask you later." I said.

**"****Very well." He said, putting an arm around me.**


End file.
